the doctor and the witch
by adodcefa
Summary: When the doctor regenerated, the regeneration went wrong, What happens when he crash land in another time and meets a young witch. Harry Potter Doctor Who cross over.please tell me waht you think. review people
1. missing her

Doctor Who- Missing her

A/N: just saw the second chapter of the 3rd Doctor Who series. I love it!! Specialy when the used part of Harry Potter in it like the **Expereliomus** and when the doctor said that he had already read book seven. I mean come on: how far in to the future had he had to travel inorder to read the last Harry Potter book few words I would like to say to the Doctor about book seven: CHEATER!! You read it before any of us you cheated! And can I borrow it pleaaase, please, pretty please, all be your best friend. On with the SHOW!

* * *

Missing her 

Oh how he misses her; her hair, her eyes, her smile; he miss everything that made her who she was. What he miss most of all was holding her, feeling her warm body in his arms. He grabbed a picture from the nightstand. It was a picture of her: a moving picture; she was blowing kisses at him; she was dress in a soft blue cotton dress. His harts ache more. Oh, how he so wishes to see her in person, to kiss those soft sweet lips of hers.

How was she? Was she all right? Had she gotten married and had children? Did she still remember him? Had she forgotten him? Was she thinking of, just the way his thinking of her? Was she still the greatest doctor/ healer? But most of all… was she happy? All those questions pass through his mined. And more his harts pained. His mined, his harts, his very soul cried out to her; calling her name Jamie, Jamie! And it was with her name on his lips that he finally fell asleep.


	2. the doctor who cried

The doctor and the witch: The Doctor Who Cried

A/N: This song is by Richard Marx- The Other Side. I thought it proper for this chapter please enjoy and tell me what you think

* * *

The Doctor Who Cried:

Everyone, even those I love  
Say that I must move on  
It's time to pick the pieces up  
What's done is done  
What's gone is gone  
And I, I know they mean me well  
But I'm not buying what they sellI can see your face  
In every shooting star  
Can you feel my pain  
From where you are?  
I really wanna know was it worth the ride?  
And will you be waitin' on the other side?  
The other side

A cemetery, they had followed the Doctor to a cemetery. Rose saw him standing out side the cemetery gates, not knowing he should do.

"He's scared," Jackie Tyler said getting the attention of her two companions.

"Of what, Zombies?" Said Mickey.

"He doesn't want to go in. He's scared that the person his looking for might be in one of those graves. It's…it's painful," Jackie swallowed before continuing, "to know that the ones you love are dead."

Rose got out of the car and walk towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was trembling from head to toe. She turned him around so that he could look at her. Their eyes met for a split second before he looked away; it was enough for Rose saw the pain in his eyes.

I've been a soul adrift  
Without you here to steady me  
And I still listen for your voice  
Through the anger and insanity  
And I'm desperate for your help  
Oh I look for it in myself

I can see your face  
In every shooting star  
Can you feel my pain  
From where you are?  
And I really wanna know was it worth the ride?  
And will you be waitin' on the other side?  
The other side

"I can't do it Rose. I just can't." He told her, "so many people I once knew are buried here; including my granddaughter."

"If you want…we could go in with you…so you know, you wont be alone." He nodded.

Rose went back to the car "come on" she told her mom and Mickey who were waiting for her out side the parked car. "He can't do this alone"

Saint Marlins Cemetery; he had promise himself to never set foot here again. It was on an impulse that he was here. So many people he once knew were buried in this cemetery: his friends, family, and those who had travel with, all dead. He was glad that Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were walking behind him, because he didn't want to alone. He walked by many graves: some old, some new. He would stop whenever he saw a familiar name and would tell his three companions a brief history he had with that person. He arrived on a privet part of the cemetery that belonged to his granddaughter's family and closed friends the Potters. He talked to his granddaughter's head stone in the language of his native planet Gallifrey. His beloved granddaughter was buried here and so were her children and her children's children: Miguel, Amy, Daniel, Samantha, ect.ect.ect… then his favorite and most beloved great-great granddaughter Lily and her husband James Potter. Wait! Lily and James were dead too. James, he didn't if he was dead or not, in his opinion Lily was better of with out him. Now he could go home, and try to look for her (his Jamie) once more. Jamie, his Jamie, what he wouldn't give to know what became of her. He shook his head, some thing caught his sight; a familiar stuff toy bunny sitting on top of a head stone some feet away. He picked it up and held it close to him; it was Jamonx (that's the bunny's name) who's owner was none other the love of his life Jamie. Curious as to whom the grave belonged to he read the stone:

Jamie Odahlia Potter

Born: September 18, 1962 – Died: July 30,1984

Here rest a woman of great courage, and great talent; many owed their lives to her. She was a good woman, a good friend, and a good daughter, but most of all she was a great mother. May the gods protect you, you will be in our hearts.

"No, no, no, NO!" He held the bunny tighter he fell on his knees and began to cry. "NOO!"

And I, I'm desperate for your help  
Oh I, I find it in myself

Chorus:  
I can see your face  
In every shooting star  
Can you taste my tears  
Ah, from where you are?  
And I really wanna know was it worth the ride?  
And will you be waitin' on the other side?  
The other side  
The other side

* * *

pleas tell me what you think

next chapter regeneration gone wrong


	3. regeneration gone wrong

**The doctor and the witch- Regeneration Gone Wrong**

**A/N: sorry if it took so long.**

* * *

**The door open and some one came into the room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.**

"**You know," he heard Jackie's voice, "you won't fool me by pretending to be sleeping."**

**The doctor opened his eyes to look at her; his eyes were red from crying. Jackie was surprise to see so much pain and sorrow. He held Jamonx tightly: the stuff bunny that he found in one of the gravestones. Jamonx had once belonged to Jamie he was her good luck charm. He turned to face the wall so that his back was facing Jackie.**

"**Please," he told her, "I wish to be alone."**

**He wanted to be alone, alone with his thoughts, alone with his pain, alone with his memories. **

**Chapter three: Regeneration Gone Wrong**

**The pain, it was terrible. It was like nothing that he had ever experience. It was horrible, like was being ripped apart. The pain spread throughout his whole body. A yellowish mist came out of his mouth. Something was wrong; the regeneration had gone wrong.**

"**Doctor! Doctor what's wrong!" he heard Rose concern and frighten voice. **

**She was at his side not knowing what she should do to help him. Was it always like this painful; she thought not. If it were this painful whenever he regenerated, he would have told her about it to be prepared.**

"**The lever…" the Doctor grunted, " pull…the lever"**

**Rose did as she was told, wanting to do anything to help the Doctor. She pulled the lever activating the TARDIS, sending them back to the present. The TARDIS materialize on Jackie's living room apartment. Jackie had been having lunch with Mickey (Rose best friend), when they heard the TARDIS. Rose ran out the door hoping that wherever they had landed some one might be able to the Doctor. She ran to her mother's arms.**

"**The Doctor, there's something wrong with the Doctor," Rose nearly screamed, "Please help him." They heard the scream of some on in complete agony. They ran to the TARDIS.**

**The Doctor closed and locks the door as soon Rose ran out side. On his home planet Gallafry the Doctor had not only heard of but also witness a couple of regenerations that have gone wrong. The Time Lord or Lady either go insane and began hurting those close to them: family, friend, a fellow traveler; or they die. He was scared, he didn't want to die also he didn't want to hurt any body. The latter worried him more. **

"**Sorry Rose," the Doctor said, "but I can't let you get hurt…specially by me."**

**He activated the TARDIS sending him in to the time Vortex. The pain became unbearable and he pass out, not knowing that he had had pulled a wrong lever sending his precious TARDIS out of control.**

**The TARDIS tried to stabilize it self, but with out some one to return the lever to its proper place she couldn't. The time Vortex opened and the TARDIS hoped that wherever/ whenever they land there was some one that would be able to save her Time Lord. The TARDIS found its self about two miles above ground and falling rapidly. With no to take control the TARDIS crashed creating a crater few feet in diameter. **

**A nineteen-year-old girl with jet-black hair and bright gray eye lay on the cold tile floor of her kitchen home when she heard a terrible boom. A crash, some thing had breach (I hope that this is the correct word) her security or something. Her home and property was protected with the strongest and strangest spells. She was a bit annoyed, the day had been hot and night was no better (that was why she was laying on the floor in the first place), and yesterday some idiot from the Order thought it was a great idea to leave five children (two three week old twins, a two year old, and two older boys about 8 and 9 years old) in her care. She was a healer, a doctor, not a nanny. With a simple thought her satchel and a blanket flew to her. She hated flying carpets because the were easy to get dirty but hard to get clean, that was way she had charmed the blanket to act like a flying carpet because it was easer get it clean. Her satchel held all off her medical stuff, you never knew when you'll need it. **

* * *

**I know that this chapter is crappy but I beg you to please review, I promise it will get better. **


	4. Jamie Odailah Potter pt1

The doctor and the Witch- Jamie Odahlia Potter

A/N: the Doctor wakes up and finds the he can't remember anything before the accident. He gets a new name and makes a friend.

Jamie Odahlia Potter 

She lay on the cold tile floor of her kitchen home. Hands behind her head, eyes closed, relaxing for the first time in days. Today had been hot and the night was no better (that was why she was laying on the floor in the first place); she was wearing a white tank top, shorts, and a pair of sandals, she was tired; and hungry. By Merlin, it had been, what, twenty-six hours since she had a bite to eat, no wonder she had been in a bad mood, _ah… who cared any away, _she thought to herself as she began to fall asleep. She had been dreaming of her biological mother when she heard a terrible boom. An explosion, some one or some thing had breach (I hope that this is the correct word) her security. Her home and property was protected with the strongest and strangest spells, even with some that she came up with her self. What ever it was put her in an even worst mood than she was before.

Yesterday some idiot from the Order thought it was a great idea to leave the five Weasly children (two three week old twins, a two year old, and two older boys, 8 and 9 years old) in her care. She was a healer, a doctor, not a nanny. That didn't mean that she didn't like children; on the contrary she like children. But being a doctor and having to look after five boys was difficult.

She ran up the stair to check the children when she saw a figure enter their room. So a Death Eater (such a stupid name) had evaded her security. May Zeus protect who ever breach her security and try to hurt her charges.

With a simple thought her satchel and a blanket flew to her. She hated flying carpets because the were easy to get dirty but hard to get clean, that was way she had charmed the blanket to act like a flying carpet because it was easer get it clean. Her satchel held all off her medical stuff, you never knew when you'd need it.

She hopped on her flying blanket and flew off praying to who ever was responsible for answering prayer, that this was just a false alarm and that no Death Eaters had really evaded her security. There was no way of knowing with out checking it out. While checking her security and protection wards she found something disturbing, a huge hole had been made. Who ever or what ever had done this sure made a big mess of every thing. Now she would have to bring down all of security and protection spells and reinstall them all over again. No matter she could do that later, right know she needs to find the culprit.

There was this spell that she had found while reading a book in the library of the Potters Manor (or should we say her home) that lets you see any one or any thing that was invisible, either spell, course, or invisibility cloak. After searching for a few hours she found no one. But if it weren't Death Eaters then what created that hole in wards. May be, just may be it was something else that had trigger the alarms like that blue muggle police call box. Hold it, what was a blue muggle police call box doing on her property.

* * *

please review please


	5. JAmie Odaliah Potter pt2

Jamie Odaliah Potter pt2

A/N: to those that are wondering the Doctor is the tenth Doctor David Tanannt.

May be, just may be it was something else that had trigger the alarms like that blue muggle police call box. Hold it, what was a blue muggle police call box doing on her property.

Chapter 5

The blue muggle police box had created a crater several feet in diameter. The box was on fire '_most have caught on fire by one of the protection spells' _she thought as the fire began to spread.

"Pluvia! (rain)" the nineteen year old shouted raising her open palm to the sky.

Rain began to descend hard extinguishing the fire. She landed softly on the wet burned grass as her flying blanket hover a yard from the ground. Her fingers burned as she touched the doorknob of the blue box. But there was always more than one way to open a door (specially when you were born a Potter). She took few steppes to the side and with a simple thought from her part the door of the blue box was ripped from its hinges, flew into the air and landed several yards away.

The thought that this could be a trap like that of the Trojan Horse of Troy those Death Dealers might have thought of race through her mind. _Well then..._ she thought to her self _those fools better watch out because nobody messes with a Potter and gets away with it, specially when that Potter happens to be a girl._

She enters that blue box fully ready for an attack. What she saw took her by surprise. It wasn't that the inside was bigger than the outside ('snorts' that could easily by done by magic) it was what the blue box look on the inside (I wont discribe how the TARDIS looks from the inside)… it just like it was in her dream. She shook her head this wasn't a dream this was real, and this wasn't magic (_or she would have sensed it_), or muggle. What ever this was it's not from this planet. The threat of Death Eaters invading her home and hurting Lily and the five Weasly boys soon vanish from her mined.

She walked around looking at the controls and the screens and other various things. So busy she was that she didn't saw where she was going that she tripped. The nineteen year old stared wide eyes at an unconscious man on the floor. Her shock lasted for a few seconds as her doctor instincts took over. Soon she had the man floating in the air and checking for his pulse, she gave a sight of relived that the man was still alive, and with her medical bag floating next to her she began her work. First she took out a towel and cut it in fours, and places them on the man's cut to create pressure then a bandage starts to wrap its self tightly around his head. Then with her stethoscope she checked for his heart beat. What in the name of Merlin's was she hearing? It sounded like the man had two harts. That couldn't be right, and what was that yellowish mist that came out of his mouth. She levitated the man to the flying blanket that was waiting out side the box. She would need help and there was one person that would be able to help her.

"Hey mom, mom are you there?" the girl talked to a small mirror floating beside her.

"Jamie is that you?" came Lily's voice "are you all right, what happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom, listen could you live the children alone for a few minutes. I need your help. Go to my room and in my desk there's a ruler, the ruler is a port-key use it to get your cousin or uncle what ever he is to you, the one that's surgeon."

"Robert?" Lily ask

"Yeah him. His wife is also a doctor, no? Go get them I need their help tonight."

"Oh Merlin, your hurt aren't you."

"No"

"Don't lie to me Jamie"

"I'm not hurt"

"Yes you are don't…"

"LILY! Pleas it's hard to fly this thing, talk to you, and keep this man from falling of al in the same time!"

"Oh" came Lily's hurt voice

"Hey mom, sorry I yelled at you. But this man will die if I don't get help soon."

Lily brought back her uncle and his wife. The two muggle doctors and young witch doctor were able to save the man's life. Five weeks had past since that night and the strange man had been in a coma since then. When the young doctor went to check her patient she saw that his eyes were open taking in his surrounding.

"Well, hello there" she said checking his charts.

The man just stared at her with his bright green eyes. _Strange_ she thought _his eyes look just like my mom Lily_

"Where am I?"

"In my House, on one of the hospital rooms I keep for emergencies. Oh where are my manners: I'm Jamie, Jamie Odaliah Potter and I'll be your doctor."

what you think i want reviews people. send me your reviews.


	6. Harry Gallifrey

The Doctor and the Witch

A/N: the Doctor gets a new name and bill and Charlie Weasley enter their first day of muggle school

Harry Gallifrey, and the Weasleys

"Lemonade for your thoughts" the Doctor heard her say.

He turned to face her. She stood behind him with a pitcher of lemonade in her hands. She was more than his doctor she had become his friend.

"So what are thinking about?" Jamie asked him.

"I was thinking about today"

"What about today?"

"I realize something" he looked her in the eyes, "I need a name. Something to be called by until my memory returns…"

Six weeks had passed since he woke up with no recollection of who he was, where he was, or how he had gotten there. Jamie had told him how she had found him in an alien blue box unconscious, and how she and two family doctors had managed to save his life.

" I don't want to be known as you, man, name, and I really don't like to be called you with the- and the description of what I'm wearing that day."

"Man it must suck not knowing who you are"

"You think! Sorry, sorry" he apologize when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"That's alright…so tell me what kind of name were you thinking of."

He shrugged " I don't know yet."

"Tell you what, tell me as soon as you choose a name, but right now I need to get William (Bill) and Charlie ready for bed. They'll be starting Muggle School tomorrow."

The next day 

"Wake up! Come on you two get up or you'll be late for school."

Jamie pulled the bed covers and seeing as how Bill and Charlie were more asleep then awake she summoned some ice. She burst in to giggles seeing the boys jump up and down as the cold ice travel down their backs.

"Come on you two get ready if you don't want to be late on your first day."

Down stairs the Doctor waited with three sleeping babies. Jamie told him that they would be traveling via Port key. Anyone who was paying attention to where they were going would have seen a beautiful dark hair woman coming out of an alley with a baby in a baby sling, and by her side were two boys in their school uniform (dark blue pants, white shirt, and a dark blue cap with the school letters: G.A)

There were three reasons why she had chosen Gerald Academy as a school for the boys: first the school was close to the hospital where she work, two the boys needed to make friends their own age, and three being around muggles would help them have a better control of their magic plus it would help them see that not all muggles were bad.

The Doctor waited in one of the hospitals waiting rooms while Jamie talked to who ever was in charge about her schedules. She had told him that could walk around, meet people, and visit with patients (some of the patients never had had visitors). Maybe he could look around, who knew maybe he might see Lily and ask her why she kept calling him grandfather.

"Hey Jamie" she heard Lily "are you looking for my grandfather"

Jamie nodded.

"Come on I'll show you where he and the children are"

Lily led her to the children ward there was the Doctor telling the children a funny story about a man that could travel through time and space in his blue box called the TARDIS, always had a companion with him. Jamie could see that he had the children undivided attention and of some of the parents that were visiting. He saw her and smiles, but continued his story till the end.

"More, more, more," the children chanted when the story was over.

"Sorry no more," he said to the disappointment of the children, " but tell you what, I'll tell you more next time I come."

They were leaving the ward when a woman came to them.

"Excuse me, hi, I would like to thank you so much for what you did today. It's been such a long time since I've seen my boy smile, ever since his father died."

"Mom"

"I'm coming sweet hart, I don't know how to thank you, mister…"

"Harry, Harry Gallifrey" the Doctor said the first things that pop to his mined.

"Thank you so much Mister Gallifrey, thank you.' The mother shook his hand before she returned to her son's side.

"Harry Gallifrey"

"What, it's the first thing that came to my mind. Why you don't like it. I think it's much better then the name I originally thought of"

"And what name was that?"

"Gallifrey Time Lord"

"Harry Gallifrey sound much better"

"I thought so."

"Harry Gallifrey it is then"

"That's right, no more Mr. No Name. I am now Harry Gallifrey"

so what you think tell me review.

Can anyone gues why the Weasleys are with Jamie or why Jamie calls Lily mom. I would like to hear you ideas


	7. Of nightmares and memories

_Of Nightmares and Memories_

_Summery: The Doctor has a nightmare and Lily has some explanations_

_Dream…._

_(9__th__ doctor p.o.v)_

_The blue box landed and out stepped a man. He was dress in winter clothes, for it was snowing. His bright green eyes told the story of many centuries of adventures. The man, or Doctor as he preferred to be called, stood outside his TARDIS waiting for someone to arrive. The Doctor (9__th__) had sent a massage to his beloved granddaughter, Susan, and her family telling them where he landed. The minutes passed, then an hour, then an hour and a half, yet no one came for him. The Doctor wrapped his warm thick cloak tightly around him ready to return to the warmth of his TARDIS when something caught his eyes. There up in the sky still visible through the falling snow was an image, skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. The Dark Mark!_

_He ran towards the Dark Mark watching as it got closer with every step he took. The Doctor prayed that his eyes or even the snow were playing tricks on him. He knew what that mark meant; he'd read about it on the Prophet, his great-great granddaughter Lily Evans had told him that nothing good ever came when ever and where ever the Dark Mark appeared. Smoke, he saw black smock up ahead. He came to a sudden stop, he was too late; there were bodies all over the place; infants, children, and teenagers, witches, wizards, and muggle. Their dead bodies were cover with a thin blanket of fresh snow. Foot prints on the snow that surrounded the group: by god the children had ran straight in to an ambush. This were children that he had seen been born, children that he had seen growing up, children that had gather around him to hear stories of his adventures. who, who would be so cruel to kill them. He knew that they didn't die with out a fight; the evidences were the three dead Death Eaters._

_A house laid in ruins two blocks away, the dark mark hovering above it. He ran toward the house, hoping that he might find someone alive, someone that would explain to him what had happen. The sight he came upon was more horrible then the one that he left behind. A battle had been fought here, bodies everywhere of his family, his friends, and of fallen Death Eaters. There were some places where the roof of the house had collapse and in other places the roof was missing letting in the snow, broken windows, broken glass. There were places where chunks of wall were missing. _

_Men, women, and children were now dead. Husbands died to give their families a chance to run, wives who died fighting beside their husbands. Mothers died protecting their children, and children that were killed by a lost bullet or spell. The snow was no longer white but black and red. There was nothing for him to do he was too late. With tears in his eyes and so much pain in his two harts he began to name each corpse by its name. This had been a custom on his planet Gallifrey whenever a person died. He came upon the bodies of three Potters: a wife and husband and their eight-year-old daughter, Jamie. _

_What was that? He grabbed a wand that lay at his feet. There it was again, a faint noise. He followed the noise to where it was coming from; there on the floor some yards away with part of a beam on top of her was his granddaughter, Susan. He moved the beam and held his daughter in his arms._

"_Granddaughter."_

"_Grand-grandfather," Susan said struggling to breathe, "Is that you"_

_The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want her to see him cry._

"_Regenerate, please Susan Regenerate"_

"_I-I can't grandfather. It'ss already too late. I'll still die if I regenerate"_

"_No you won't. I'm here. I'm here Susan; I'll help you I wont let you die. Please regenerate." _

"_No grandfather, you no longer can help me, no one can" (cough, cough) "soon I'll be with my children and grand children (cough, cough, deep breath) I can hear them calling me…Jamie, grandfather, how is she is she alright?" (Cough, cough)_

_The Doctor turned to where the bodies of two of his friends, Odaliah and Jordan Potter, lay; in between them was their only daughter, Jamie. The girl seems to be more asleep then dead, but that could be just wishful thinking he thought._

"_She's alright," he laid "she's o.k."_

"_Oh, thank Merlin…" (Cough, cough, cough, cough3X) His granddaughter began to cough up blood. He tried to clean up her mouth but she grabbed his hand._

"_I'm proud of you grandfather. I'm proud of you."_

"_I'm proud of you too, granddaughter. Always have and I'll always will be proud of you…I love you granddaughter."_

_She smile up at him, "and I you."_

_Her eyes closed and her hand dropped to the ground. That was how Susan Foreman, granddaughter of the Doctor, died in her grandfather's arms. He held her tightly to himself, and let himself cry unaware that someone was watching him. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him._

'_Grandfather, hey, grandfather wake up. It's just a dream a nightmare. Come on please wake up.'_

All around him disappear.

_End of dream…_

He opened his eyes and found himself in the kitchen of the Potter Manor; Lily kept shaking him until he was semi awake.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that Jamie made it home o.k."

"What, what happed, she's alright isn't she" he ask now fully awake.

"She's fine. I just put her to bed. Hey where are you going?" lily shouted chasing her great-great grandfather who was running up the stair into Jamie's room. Lily found him standing on the doorway of Jamie's room. She looked pale and tired with brusis on her body.

"What happen to her," he asked

* * *

o.k I know the ending's not that good. Now that you read it please review it.


	8. the shrine

The shrine

A/N: I would like to apologise for taking so long on this chapter. My computer broke and i had to by a new one. When you see this: 'Harry (the Doctor)' I refering to the Doctor, not Harry Potter.

"This dreams that you are having are memories, grandfather," said Lily

"How would you know, it's not like if have some record of the Doctor or of his blasted blue box."

"TARDIS"

"What ever, what I'm trying to say is: you have no proof that this Doctor of yours ever exist or that I'm him." Said Harry (the Doctor)

"But"

"Lily, I can't go around believing every stupid thing people say."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"In order for me to believe you, lily, I need you to have some proof."

They stayed silent for a while.

"Come with me," said Lily

"Huh"

"You said that you want some proof that the Doctor does exist; well then come with me. I'll give you some proof, maybe seeing this will help you remember who you are." said Lily

Lily led him down the hall to a room far back in the manor. The room was filled with pictures of men, women, and children. Some pictures were of the wizarding kind others were muggle pictures, each picture had its own plaque with a name. Family portraits: Forman, Evans, Potters, Silvans, Smith, and many others.

"What is this place?" asked Harry (the Doctor)

"It's the shrine" said Lily

"The what?" asked Harry (the Doctor)

"The shrine; most of the time we just call it the picture room… My husband, James, and I made this room as a shrine, so we could remember those friends and family that were killed in the attack twelve years ago." said Lily "Each picture, when you touch it, will show you a brief history of that person's life. When James and I created this room we had placed a charm that would let you have a conversation with any person in any picture by just saying their name."

"Really, let me see." He walked to a picture of an elderly woman that looked like and older version of Lily, with her red hair and bright green eyes. The name on her plaque said that her name was Susan Foreman; she was the one in his dreams the one that had died in his arms.

"Susan Yaratcely Forman." He said out loud waiting for something to happened. When nothing did he turned to Lily for any instructions. She just shook her head.

"it won't work, Grandfather." Lily said

"But you said…"

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying; James and I a placed charm that would let you have a conversation with the person in any picture by just saying their name, but James removed it and place a spell that wouldn't let anyone re-install the charm or any just like it. Not after what happened to Jamie." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"What happened?" Harry (the Doctor) asked

Lily looked around the room trying to avoid looking at him. He saw her expression, he notice how she was trying not to look at him. Something most had happed, something bad. Did it had to do with his dream or was it something else. Then finally Lily looked at him she had a worried look on her face.

"Have you…have you ever told Jamie about your dreams." Lily asked

He nodded, "yes, sometimes"

"Oh." Lily said, "Well don't tell her about this one."

"Huh…why?"

"Just don't tell her about this dream, Grandfather, please."

"Why not, I've always told Jamie about my dreams, what is so special about this one that I can't tell her?"

"You tell her and she'll be having terrible nightmares for the next few days. Please Grandfather, don't tell her. I don't want my daughter hurting herself again."

"Again?"

"Just promise me you won't tell her."

He gave a sight. He saw how worried she was, worried for her daughter's safety.

"o.k, o.k. I cross my heart, cross my heart and hope to never regenerate." He said crossing both his hearts.

She smile and gave him a hug, "thank you, grandfather."

"uhhhh…. Your welcome."

A/N: Jamie isn't Lily's biological daughter (for those who were wondering). Jamie's James baby sister. Lily & James were 14 when Jamie was born they were name her godparents.


End file.
